The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block Take Two
by DAUGHTEROFATHENA10
Summary: Take two! Lexa Block always had a love for water, but she didn't know why. That is, until her best friend takes her to a camp for "people like her." How does she deal with her new life? Her half-brother? A certain son of Hades?
1. Paper Wads and Minotaurs

**The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block Version 2.0**

**Yay I have a computer again so I can update now I haven't updated in eons and the last time I did update, I said I was redoing my story. Why? I reread the original version and realized it was weird and whatnot. I'm going to start over from the beginning but I'll keep the same plot, characters, and all that jazz. Sooo… Here's take two.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. **

**Chapter 1-Alexandra Hailey Block**

So here I was, comfortably resting my head on arm during Biology, when a giant paper wad hit my head with a ridiculous amount of force and inertia. Boy did it hurt.

"Lexa! Wake up!" my best friend Kaitlyn whisper-yelled at me.

"I'm not asleep! And is it necessary to throw projectiles at me with the force of a grown man?" I whisper-yelled right back.

"Oh, well put your head up anyway. It looks like you're snoozing."

"Yeah, not likely."

And with that, I laid my head back down on the desk, and let my long black/brown hair cover my face to avoid Kat's creeper stare.

I guess I should mention a couple things to you guys to lower your levels of curiosity and confusion.

My name is Alexandra Hailey Block, but call me by my full name, and I'll put you on my list. The list is not a place you want to be.

Anywho, if you couldn't tell before by her awesome way of "waking me up", Kaitlyn is my best friend. Honestly, I think she just likes throwing things at me, but whatevs. Kat's been my best friend ever since last year when she sat behind me in Algebra and saved my butt countless times.

"Miss Block, I want the year to end as much as you do, but sadly, we both must suck it up and wait patiently. Hang in there, just two more weeks. And if you wouldn't mind putting your head up and at least pretending to look at the board, that would be great."

That's my Bio teacher, Mr. Sullivan. Really he's the only teacher I can actually stand here at West Ridge Prep. He jokes around with us, and unlike every other faculty member, he actually likes kids. I mean it's pretty pointless to work at a school if you hate kids.

He did remind me of something very important, though: only 2 more weeks of seventh grade left. This year could not have gone by any slower. I swear, had it not been for Kaitlyn waking me up every morning, forcing me to study, and telling me lame jokes to cheer me up, I never would have made it this far.

"Pssst. Kat!"

"What?"

"Hi when is this class over?"

She didn't get the chance to answer me though because the bell rang before she could. Well I guess that answers that.

"Ready to go Lexa? It looks like it's gonna rain soon."

I looked outside the window and saw that Kat was right, there were dark clouds in the sky.

"Yeah, let's go. I really don't feel like taking the bus home in the rain."

* * *

><p>There was nobody at the bus stop so I took that opportunity to lay down and rest for a couple minutes. Kat preferred standing. Something about her legs hurting.<p>

Thank goodness there was that cover thing above the bench because just as we got there, it started drizzling.

"Kat! The rain is going to ruin my shirt!"

"I'm sure you can survive with one less neon colored article of clothing in your closet."

See, Kat thinks my clothes are way to bright. She thinks it'll attract attention. But hey, bright colors are cool! And I'll never have to worry about not being seen by a driver at night.

"Very funny."

Ah well. Maybe Kat's right and I can survive with one less neon shirt.

HAHAHA just kidding. I'll wash it later.

"Lexa! The bus is here." Kat called from the inside of the bus.

Hm, wonder why I didn't hear it pull up.

The bus ride is pretty boring. The bus is full of a bunch of old people, so we are the youngest ones on it.

The bus driver just pulled up to my street, so I tapped Kaitlyn on the shoulder to let her know we were here.

We hopped off the bus onto the sidewalk and I headed toward my house.

"Hey Kat, you wanna stay for dinner?"

No response.

Hm ,she probably didn't hear me. It's pretty noisy here in New York, even in a small town like Wallabee. **( No that's not a real city, it just sounds cool.)**

"Kat? You wanna stay for dinner tonight?" I tried again.

Still no answer. I turned around to make sure she was still behind me.

I saw that she was still by the bus stop, where we got off. She seemed to be staring at something in the distance. I ran towards her to see what was going on.

"Kat, what are you staring at?"

Instead of answering me, she pulled out a bronze looking knife. It kinda looked like those swords I've seen in Greek mythology books.

Next thing I know, she's running. It looks like she's running towards something because I can see a figure coming towards us. It's kinda blurry from where I'm standing.

I stepped forward a bit to get a better view. The figure was coming at us quickly. It looked like either some type of animal or an extremely large and hairy man. I saw Kat running straight towards it. Any second now and they would collide.

"KAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Did she answer me? Of course not.

So I did the only thing I could do. I ran after her.

As I got closer, I saw that this creature definitely wasn't a hairy man. It had massive horns on either side of its head, and he seemed to have forgotten his pants this morning.

I was looking for Kat when I saw her right in front of the beast, swinging her sword at it. What is she thinking? SHE'S GOING TO BE KILLED.

Just when I thought the beast was going to step on her and come after me, she did this really cool backflip move where she jumped off a tree and landed on the beast's back. I shall ask her how to do that some day.

The hairy beast creature thing tried shaking her off, but she refused to let go. I could tell she was really ticking him off.

I really wanted to help, but I didn't know how. I don't have a cool sword like Kat, and I wasn't even sure if I was truly awake right now. This all seemed way too crazy to be reality.

What did I do then? I did what any best friend would do. I cheered Kaitlyn on.

"WOO! GOO KAT! SHOW THAT FURRY FLUFFBALL WHO'S THE BOSS!"

I guess the beast didn't really appreciate my cheering because he came after me. Thank goodness I have somewhat quick reflexes because hadn't I jumped to the side, I would have been a Lexa-kabob with his horns as the stick.

"LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!" yelled Kat from her spot on the beast's back.

As he stood up, I backed up into a bush on someone's front lawn. I closed my eyes and covered my face, ready for the painful impact. A couple seconds went by and I heard nothing, so I opened my eyes.

Standing in front of me was Kat, sword in hand, looking down at a pile of yellow dust by her feet.

She looked up at me and smiled, relieved that I wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay, Lexa?" she asked as she tackled me with a hug.

"Y-y-yeah. I should be asking you that, though. What was that thing?"

She had this worried expression on her face.

"What exactly did you see?"

"I saw this giant hairy beast creature thing with huge horns. Someone apparently forgot to tell him about the invention of pants."

Her facial expression only got worse.

"I was afraid you would say that. Here, let's go to your house. I'll explain everything there."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that Greek mythology is real and that fury thing was the Minotaur?" I practically yelled.<p>

"Pretty much." Kat replied, to my dismay.

This could not be reality. I mean, yeah that creature thing did look like the Minotaur from my Greek mythology book (a gift from my mom) but it could have been some weirdo in a costume.

"Are you sure that thing wasn't just some weirdo in a costume?" I asked her hopefully.

"If only. Nope, as much as I wanna tell you that this whole thing is a prank to get your back for the locker stunt last week, I can't."

Hehe, the locker stunt. That was funny. I put a bunch of silly string in her locker, so much that when she opened it, it was an avalanche of silly string..

Where was I? Oh yeah, Greek mythology.

"So what does this mean? Does my mom know about it?"

"Yeah, she knows about it. And it means that when she comes home, we're having a very important discussion with her."

Yay.

**Mmmkaye so that's the first chapter. I wasn't sure if I should do the entire revealing that Lexa is a demigod thing in one chapter, so I put most of it in this one and the rest will be in the second chapter. Second chapter should be up either later tonight or early tomorrow… SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IS IT BETTER THAN THE OH SO WONDERFUL LIFE OF LEXA BLOCK VERSION 1.0? Please tell me what you think!**

**-Lexie**


	2. Pegasi and Centaurs

**The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block 2.0**

**I'm late-like 2 months, I know. I figured if nobody is reading my story, there's no need to rush…So let's just pretend you did so I can write this chapter. Leggo!**

**Disclaimer: Still a girl.**

"I'M A WHAT?" I yelled at Kat and my mom.

See, my mom came home not long after we did, and Kat told her we had to have the talk. At first I thought she meant, you know THE talk, but apparently not. My mom basically confirmed the fact that Greek mythology isn't so much of a myth. Of course she freaked out when we told her about the beast thing, I mean the Minotaur, but she said she's just glad we're both alive.

"You're a demigod. As in offspring of your mom and one of the Olympians." Kat tried to explain to me.

This couldn't be.

"Okay let's just say I believe you guys. What happens next?"

"Kaitlyn would take you to camp," my mom answered.

Camp? Sounds wonderful. Not.

"Camp? What camp?

"Camp Half-Blood," she continued, " A camp for people like you-demigods. They'll teach you to train and learn how to fight monsters."

"Sounds thrilling."

"Oh it really is," Kat interjected, "Just not when you get burned by the rock climbing wall, but you'll get used to it. We have to hurry though, before the monsters smell your demigod scent."

Demigod scent? This has to be her way of getting revenge for the locker stunt.

"Demigod scent? You guys can't be serious. Are you sure this whole thing isn't just your revenge for putting silly string in your locker?"

That's when Kat decided to pull down her pants. I mean we may be best friends, but it's still kinda awkward.

"Uhm…Kat…"

I looked down and instead of seeing girly legs, I saw furry goat legs with hooves at the bottom. Well I guess that explains why she refuses to wear shorts.

"Holy Hades! (Where did that come from?) Why do you have goat legs?"

"See, subconsciously you say the names of the gods in your sentences. We don't have much time before the monsters show up. I'll explain everything on the way to camp. Do you believe me now?"

I had no choice but to believe her.

"Ugh fine. Let's go."

We got outside and Kat did this cool whistle. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in the sky. It kinda looked like a unicorn, but without a horn on its head.

"Kat, what's that?"

She turns around, smiles at me, and says, "It's a Pegasus. I've had our ride arranged for days, just in case."

Just then, the Pegasus stopped right in front of us. Maybe it's just me, but I could have sworn he bowed at us. Ah well.

"Lexa, I would like you to meet Buttercup. Don't ask about his name though, an Aphrodite kid named him, and he's still a little bitter."

Buttercup was pretty cool looking: he was caramel brown with white stripes. He may not be a unicorn, but he's still cool.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Buttercup."

_The pleasure is all mine, Miss Block. _

"Did you say something, Kat?"

"Nope. Here, hop on!"

Huh, must have been a voice in my head. Oh dear.

* * *

><p>So we're somewhere over Central Park right now and let me just tell you, it's really hard to contain my fear. I mean usually when a person is riding a Pegasus, they'd be focusing on said Pegasus, but not me. No, I have the worst fear of heights ever.<p>

I guess I should mention that to Kat.

"Uhm, Kat.."

"Yeah?"

"I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I have the worst fear of heights ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"I think I know someone who has a way worse fear of heights than you. Just don't look down-focus on the Pegasus!"

Well alright then.

See up until Buttercup arrived, I thought this was an extravagant way of Kat getting revenge for what I did to her locker, because I mean really, Greek gods actually existing? Minotaurs? Yeah, alright.

But then I realized, my mom and Kat aren't that creative to come up with this scheme. And let's be honest, my mom can't lie to save her life. Hence I always know what my birthday present is. Anyway, I guess I had no choice to believe them, though I'm still kinda doubtful.

Can't wait to see this magnificent camp I'm being sent to. Hmph, there better be free food. And cute guys. Cute guys handing out free food-yeah, that would be great.

* * *

><p>So instead of being greeted by cute guys when we landed, I was greeted by a face full of water. She's lucky that I love to be in water, because Kat does not know how to land a Pegasus!<p>

I got my revenge when a small wave came over Kat and completely soaked her-something she really didn't enjoy. You see, Kat hates being wet. I'm not sure why-she just hates activities that are water orientated.

"Kat, I may love water, but that doesn't mean I'm cool with you crash landing in the river!"

"Sorry! I'm not very good at riding pegasi! Percy is still teaching me."

"Who's Percy?"

"You'll see. Come on, camp's over that hill!"

Well alright then. Thus we began our 5-minute hike.

* * *

><p>I know the camp is just over the hill, but my heart is still recovering from our graceful arrival back there.<p>

I swear after the trip to get here, this camp better be more epic than freaking Disney World and Harry Potter World combined! With free food and cute guys-just saying.

Hm, Kat's hair looks really good today…

"Hey Kat! Your hair looks awesome today."

"Thanks…Aha random much?"

"When you have ADHD, randomness is your natural state!"

"Oh of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that you enjoy asking random and/or inappropriate questions."

"My questions are perfectly appropriate!"

"Yeah, because it's perfectly okay to ask Mr. Bayle why his mustache is so crooked and funny looking!"

As I finally turned the corner around the hill, I thought back to that moment. In my opinion, it was a legit question.

"It was a legit quest-

Woah.

As a lay my eyes upon this so-called camp, I was speechless. There's no way that this beautiful peace of land could be a camp. It was just way too pretty.

"Holy nutella. That's a camp?"

"Lexa, welcome to Camp Halfblood."

From what I could see from the edge of the hill, this camp had archery, a giant house, volleyball nets, and a huge cafeteria place. I seriously hope there's cute guys here.

"HEY KAT! YOU'RE BACK," some random guy yelled at Kat from across the border, "GUYS, KAT'S BACK-AND SHE BROUGHT ANOTHER ONE!"

As I looked closer, this guy was pretty cute- light brown hair, and huge brown eyes.

"Lexa, come on!" Kat yelled from the other side of the border.

I could get used to this place.

* * *

><p>I crossed some imaginary border into the camp. According to Kat, non-demigods aren't allowed to step into the camp.<p>

So I guess it's official. There's no way around it- I, Alexandra Hailey Block, am a demigod.

Woo-hoo.

"Here, I have to take you to Chiron." Kat said.

I followed her into the giant house and came face to face with a horse man thing. He kinda looked like that one dude from the Chronicles of Narnia…

Must be a centaur.

"Ah Kat, my child! You're back, I'm very glad to see your quest was successful. Now, who do we have here?" The centaur dude said, as he eyed me.

"Oh, this is Alexandra Hailey Block. Wait, where's Mr. D?"

"He had to tend to some official business- something to do with the Summer Solstice that is coming soon."

Then he turned to me.

"Very nice to meet you, Alexandra. This all must be overwhelming."

"Oh, uhm, I prefer Lexa actually. And yeah, this is definitely new to me."

"Ah Lexa, it is then. I must commend you and Kat-very few journeys to camp are as smooth sailing as yours."

"Well thanks, Mr. Uhmm.."

I wasn't sure what to call him. I couldn't just refer to him as centaur dude- that would be awkward.

"Chiron-I go by Chiron."

Hey! That's the name of the dude in my mythology book.

"Oh cool, like the guy from my mythology book."

Kat thought that remark was the funniest thing since the time I thought I could ace all my finals by searching Google for the answers.

"I am the guy from your mythology book."

Well damn. Isn't he cool?

"Oh, alright then."

Chiron began heading for the door as he said, "Well I am afraid I have a class to teach, but should you have any questions, I'm sure Kat can answer them. If not, ask around. Good day!"

And with that, he was gone.

I turned to Kat.

"So..what now?"

"Well, I have to go to my weekly Satyr meeting in a couple minutes, but I can find someone to show you around."

"Satyr! That's what you guys are called! Oh and sure, that'd be cool."

"Mmkaye, let's go find someone."

I followed Kat outside and saw that it was more crowded than when we got here twenty minutes ago.

"Hmm," Kat said, talking to herself, "I wonder who isn't busy.."

Then she spotted some kid and started walking towards him.

"HEY NICO!," she yelled, " I need you to do me a favor!"

I didn't follow her this time- I was too busy gawking at how cool looking this camp was.

When I completed my gawking, I saw Kat walking back towards me with that guy following behind her.

"Lexa, this is one of my good friends," she said, pointing to the guy next to her, " he's gonna show you around camp. Now if you don't mind, I must attend my meeting. Good luck!"

And with that, she ran off to that giant house.

The random guy turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

**So that was kinda suckish but it will get better! I promise! Hmm..I wonder if any of the readers who reviewed/alerted the original The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block knows that I redid the story...Review!**


	3. Eating Contests and Tridents

**The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block 2.0**

**Hi. **

**Disclaimer- yeahh…no**

Previously on The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block…

"Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

So his name was Nico huh? That's a name you don't hear often. It's kinda cool.

"Alexandra Hailey Block, but call me by my full name and I'll send you on a one way trip to your father."

A bit harsh, I know. But hey, might as well set him straight now than having to punch him later, you know?

"Well alright then..What should I call you?"

"Lexa. Or Lex. Whichever you prefer really."

Nobody really called me Lex, except this one time when Kat was trying to say Lexa and she started coughing, so she ended up saying Lex.

"What do other people call you?"

"Everyone calls me Lexa."

"Hm, well in that case I'll call you Lex."

"Whatever floats your boat really. So you wanna show me around now?"

Really, I just wanted to go see where people can eat around here. I'm starving!

"Yeah, let's go."

**(LET'S PRETEND THIS IS A LINE)**

"So you're telling me that there's an invisible force field thing around this camp, and only demigods/gods can get through."

That's crazy! And handy.

"Pretty much." Nico said.

He's been showing me around camp for a little over half and hour now and we STILL haven't gotten to the food!

Oh food, it gives me this warm fuzzy feeling inside and makes me extremely happy.

Though I must admit, the arena is pretty cool- especially with those dummies to practice on. Perfect way to release my anger!

And the beach is really pretty- the waves reached up to my toes but ever went farther than that. I shall take a swim later on.

"Nico, can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh."

"Where is the food?"

I didn't really expect him to burst out laughing, but that's exactly what he did. How is a 12 year old girl with the stomach of a teenage boy something to laugh about?

"And how exactly is my hunger humorous?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about food. I mean, your stomach's been growling for the past 15 minutes."

"Well I'm sorry I have the stomach of a teenage boy!"

"I'm sure I eat more than you."

"Not likely. I have the biggest appetite in my class. Including the guys."

It's true. At lunch time, everyone would let me cut to the front of the line because they knew I was really hungry.

"Fine, let's go to the dining pavilion and see who really does have the stomach of a teenage boy."

"You're on, di Angelo."

"You're gonna lose, Block."

**(Oooh what a pretty line!)**

So when we walked into said dining facility place thing, apparently it was already dinner because it seemed to be filled with people. What great timing.

"Oh wow," Nico said, "perfect timing. Kaye, line's this way."

As I followed Nico to the end of the line, I was getting a bunch of creeper stares from various tables. I mean being the new girl, I expected this, but still. It's creepy.

I spotted Chiron while I was walking. He was sitting at a long table on the other side of the room with a couple of satyrs and such. I think he saw me too, because he yelled my name.

"Ah Lexa, there you are! I was worried you might have gotten lost, but I see Mr. di Angelo was kind enough to show you around. Have you seen your cabin yet?"

Cabin? Yes! I love sleeping in cabins. They're so cool looking.

"Nope."

He then walked over to where I standing, at the end of the line, so that he wouldn't have to keep yelling.

"Well since you haven't been claimed by your Olympian parent yet, you will stay in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed."

Claimed? Sounds like some fancy ceremony that includes angels.

Angels are awesome- they have wings! I want wings.

"Oh, cool."

"You will also have to sit with the Hermes cabin until you are claimed, then you will sit at your cabin's designated table."

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Alright, I will let you eat now, " he said, as he turned to Nico, "Nico, if you would be so kind as to show Lexa the offering technique."

"I would be thrilled, " Nico said.

Hm, hint of sarcasm in there I see.

"Thank you, " he said, now turning back to me, "Oh Lexa, I almost forgot to introduce you."

Introduce me? Is he gonna announce my name and hold me up like that monkey dude did with Simba in the Lion King?

THAT WOULD BE EPIC. Though a little awkward.

"Attention, campers!" Chiron yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned around and looked at me with curiosity. I guess they were trying to figure out my parent. This one guy that sitting by himself kept starring at me with his bright sea green eyes.

Hm, Mr. Sea green eyes kinda looks like me. Same hair, same-ish eyes.

"This is Alexandra Block, but she prefers to be called Lexa. She is still unclaimed. Be nice. That is all. "

When he was done announcing my presence and returned to his seat, everyone went right back to their food. I don't blame them, the food looking extremely appetizing.

I decided to ask Nico about this offering deal.

"Hey Nico, what's this offering business?"

He turned to look at me with a very serious expression.

"You have to get one of those rocks over there, " he said, point to the rocks by the fire, " and slit your wrist. Your blood serves as an offering to the gods."

Wait, what? I have to cut myself as an offering to the gods? I hate seeing blood, especially my own!

"SERIOUSLY?" I yelled at him with loads of fear in my eyes.

Once again, I did not expect him to laugh at me. Once again, that's exactly what he did.

I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see a reoccurring pattern here…

"No, not really! Why would you cut yourself as an offering to your parent?" he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know, aren't sacrifices usually bloody?"

At least, that's how it is in movies.

"Nah, that was like a thousands of years ago. Now we just give them some of our food. "

"Oh, cool. Sounds less painful."

"Haha, yeah it is."

**(Line!)**

So that line was really long, but I finally got some food. Now I must go put some in that fire thing.

Yay, another line. Fantastic.

I'm not sure where Nico went. He was in front of me when we were getting food, but then he disappeared.

I looked around the room, observing the many tables. Some were full, some had a decent amount of kids, and others were basically empty.

Oh hey! There he is, sitting all lonely at that table over there. Hm, how depressing. Oh look! It's my turn to give my sacrifice.

I grabbed the meatiest looking rib off my plate and threw it into the fire.

_Please Dad, whoever you are, give me a sign. _

Mmm now where is the Hermes table? This place really needs some signs on the tables for us newcomers…

I guess I'll go ask Nico which table is the Hermes table.

I walked up to Nico and poked his back, until he turned around.

"Yes?" He asked, very much enjoying his rib.

"Which table is Hermes?"

He pointed to the table directly in front of his. **(Let's pretend Hermes is in front of Hades.)**

"Are you ready to prove who has the stomach of a teenage boy?" he asked, with a stupid smirk on his face.

It really irks me when people smirk. I mean, it's like they purposely do it because they know it makes it hard for me to look them in the eye.

"Of course."

"Okay, Travis can be our judge. Hey Travis!, "he said, yelling to some guy at the Hermes table.

"Yeah?" Travis answered.

"Lexa claims that she eats more than I do, but I beg to differ. Wanna be the judge?"

"Sure!" Travis said, as he picked up his food and moved to the Hades table.

"It'll be easier to judge if both of you are at the same table." Travis said.

"What about Chiron's rule?" Nico asked.

"Hey Chiron!," Travis yelled, " Lexa and Nico are having an eating contest and I'm the judge. Can we all eat here?"

"Uhm ,okay, " Chiron said, "Just don't make a mess!"

"Alright, let's begin." Travis said with his announcer voice.

**(Je m'appelle Monseigneur Line.)**

"Lexa totally won, dude!" Travis said, at the end of our eating contest.

"HAH! TOLD YOU I COULD EAT MORE THAN YOU!"

See, this is what happens when somebody challenges my ability to eat. They get burned in the end.

"NO! I won!" Nico claimed, as he protested.

"Nah dude, she finished the exactly same amount of food a good 10 seconds faster."

"IN YOUR FACE DI ANGELO!"

Oh yes, who's smirking now?

"Hmph, whatever! I was choking!"

Likely story.

"No you weren't." Travis responded.

"That proves it! I am the official winner of the Who Has The Stomach of a Teenage Boy Contest!"

"Well I want a second opinion." Nico said, turning to the sea green eyed boy sitting at the table next to us.

"Hey Percy, " he said, "Did you see our eating contest?"

This Percy kid nodded.

"Okay, "Nico started, "who won: Me or Lexa?"

"Lexa."

"OOOOHHHH! See, even this random kid agrees with Travis that I won!"

"You gotta admit, Nico. Lexa beat you fair and square." Travis stated.

"Hey! I'm not some random kid!" Percy said to me.

"Well you're random to me."

It's true. I don't know who he is; therefore, he is random!

The Percy kid stood up and sat next to me.

"Percy Jackson, " he said, sticking his hand out, "Son of Poseidon."

OOhh someone who loves water! We can go swimming together!

"Lexa Block, Daughter of a god who refuses to reveal himself."

_Soon, my daughter, soon. _

Woah. Guessing daddy just like spoke to me through my thoughts.

"Haha, don't worry. You'll get claimed soon."

"I'm sure."

"And if you don't, you get to live in a cabin with Travis here, and his multitude of siblings."

"Wow, multitude's a big word, Perce! Does Annabeth teach you vocab in between your make out sessions- I mean, training?" Nico said, causing Travis to laugh and Percy to blush.

"I'll have you know, we do actually train. And I do know big words!"

"Sure you do!"

As they argued, I turned to Travis.

"So you live in the Hermes cabin?"

"Yup, I'm cabin counselor, along with my brother Connor."

"So you're good friends with Nico and Percy?"

"Yup, I've known them both since they got here. Percy was unconscious and crushing on Annabeth and Nico was playing Mythomagic." He said, laughing.

This caught Nico and Percy's attention.

"Must you tell everyone about my 4 year long crush on Annabeth?"

"And about how I USED to play mythomagic."

"Yes. It's good entertainment." Travis answered.

"Hmph." Both Percy and Nico replied.

**(Hi I am a Line!)**

"So here's where you're gonna sleep." Travis said, pointing to a bottom bunk under this cute little 9 year old.

See, I actually get a bunk because apparently the cabin isn't as crowded as previous year. Travis told me that ever since Percy made gods promise to claim their children last summer, the Hermes cabin lessened to only Hermes' kids. So I am the only unclaimed one.

"Oh cool, I love bunk beds. And who's this in the bunk above me?"

The cute little girl decided to tell me herself.

"My name is Saddie. I'm nine!"

Aww! She's so cute!

"My name is Lexa! I'm twelve!"

"Hi Lexa! Are you one of our siblings?"

No but I want to be! She's so cute I'm gonna die!

Travis decided to answer this one, "No, she's still unclaimed."

"Aw, I want her to be our sister!"

I WANT HER TO BE MY SISTER TOO!

"Aww, well when I have to move to a different cabin, I'll visit you guys. I have to make sure your brothers don't blow up my cabin."

"Ah, " Travis said, "I see you've heard of my work."

"If by work you mean destruction, then yes."

"Well maybe you can help me with a prank later. Right now we must get to the campfire. LET'S GO GUYS!"

"AHHH, " Saddie said, "Must you yell?"

"Hehe, sorry sis."

We walked outside and sat down on logs with the rest of the campers. Travis told me we were going to make marshmallows. I LOVE MARSHMALLOWS!

"Woah there, Lexa. You might wanna swallow one first before you inhale the next one."

Oh so now Travis has jokes now.

Oh wait, that wasn't Travis- he's over there helping Saddie put the marshmallows on her stick.

I turned to my right and saw Nico laughing at my love of marshmallows.

"Problem, di Angelo?"

"No, it's funny watching a girl eat her weight in marshmallows."

I didn't know Nico was appointed marshmallow monitor.

"You're just bitter because I won earlier."

"You see, I was bitter, but then I thought of how hard I'll be laughing when you attempt to use a sword once you start training."

Well isn't he cool with his sword and knowledge on how to properly use it?

"I am extremely skilled with a sword I'll have you know."

Yeah…not really.

"Oh really now?"

Hm that stupid smirk is back. Damn these are top notch marshmallows.

"No. But I will be!"

Why is it suddenly all quiet? I mean I wasn't yelling was I. And why is Nico staring at me?

"Uhm, Nico?"

No answer.

"Nico?"

That's when I noticed that everyone, including Nico, staring at my head-so I looked up.

Floating above my head was a sea green Trident….

Poseidon?

"All hail Alexandra Hailey Block, Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes, and Horses. **(Wasn't sure what to say here..)**

"YES!" Percy shouted from his log.

**Another chapter done..Review!**


	4. Siblings and Pillow Fights

**The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block 2.0**

**Hey guys! So I wasn't sure how to do her claiming, so I hope it wasn't too abrupt or anything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing. **

So I guess you can say I wasn't entirely surprised when I was claimed. I mean, the fact that I was claimed at all by an Olympian feels kind of surreal, but I had a small hunch that Poseidon's Trident would be floating above my head sooner or later.

I mean, my absolute favorite hobby is swimming, and when I was younger, I spent more time in the water than on dry land. Once I started junior high, my mom made my at least attempt to study more, but yeah you get the point.

Water's always been in my blood. And now I know why.

Though I must say, Percy's sudden outburst did startle me a bit.

I guess it startled Chiron too because he said, " Would you care to explain why you are suddenly filled with extreme enthusiasm Percy? I haven't seen you this happy since you finally admitted your four year long crush on Annabeth."

This got everyone laughing. Poor Percy and Annabeth, I've never seen tomatoes as red as them.

"Very funny, Chiron." Percy said, speaking over all the laughter.

"And even then, " Chiron continued, "Clarisse had to throw you guys in the river."

Oh, I've never laughed so much in my life!

Now this Annabeth chick decided to step in: "Not my fault Seaweed Brain over here can't make a move!"

HAHAHA! Oh, poor Percy!

"I can too make a move!" Percy protested.

"I know you can, " Annabeth said, "I just so happen to beat you to it."

"Well as interesting as Mr. Jackson's moves are, or lack thereof, I think he would appreciate it if we changed the subject. So, do tell us. Why the burst of happiness."

"Well I've always wanted a little sister…"

Awww! That's nice.

"Awww," All the girls yelled.

"Well you know, so I can be all protective."

"Aw, " Annabeth smiled, " That's nice, Seaweed Brain."

"And so I can embarrass her."

"HAH," Nico said, "Now that's the Percy we all know and love, though not as much as Annabeth."

"Watch it, di Angelo." Annabeth said, with this creeper glare.

"Well Percy," I said, " Feel free to be protective. But embarrass me too much, and I'll show you my child of Hermes side, if you catch my drift."

What a pleasant thought, isn't it?

"Yes," Travis said, "Someone to help us with our pranks!"

"And on that note," Chiron concluded, "Off to bed everyone, before the harpies get you!"

Another lovely thought.

I got up from my log and swallowed my last marshmallow. I walked over to where Saddie and Travis were, with this dude that looked exactly like Travis.

"Goodnight Saddie!"

"NIGHT LEXA! You're going to visit even though you're bunking with Percy, right?"

GAH CAN I JUST TAKE HER WITH ME AND MAKE PERCY LIVE WITH TRAVIS?

"Of course! Goodnight Travis!"

"Night Lexa."

"Goodnight uh…"

So I don't know Travis look-a-like's name…

"Connor, I'm Travis younger, better looking twin."

If they're twins, how is one better looking? That makes no sense.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Connie. Come on, Saddie's too young to be eaten by harpies."

"I hate when you call me that!" Connor said, following them back to the Hermes cabin.

As I walked to my cabin, I felt someone behind me. I'm sure it's just another camper walking to their cabin, but still. I hate people walking within my personal bubble.

I looked behind my right shoulder and didn't see anyone. Hm, I could have sworn I heard footsteps. Guess not.

I kept walking and I heard footsteps again, so I looked to my left only to be greeted by Nico.

"CRAP. DUDE!"

I really do not see the purpose in giving people heart attacks.

"Yes?"

Oh sure, he's all fine and dandy walking beside me while I'm trying to restart my heartbeat!

"Were you the one walking behind me twenty second ago?"

"Yes."

"But when I turned around, I didn't see anyone."

"When I saw you were going to turn around, I moved to the side and started walking with you. For someone with demigod senses, it really took you a while to realize."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a third ninja like you! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try to sleep now that my heartbeat is regular again!"

"Okay, you need all the rest you can get anyway."

"And why is that?"

Was I going to compete in a marathon? Because I am slow as freak.

"Because tomorrow I will brutally embarrass you in the arena."

Oh yeah, I start sword practice tomorrow. Joy.

"Highly unlikely. Now go stop being a creeper and go to sleep."

"Fine, but I am not a creeper! Night Block."

"Night di Angelo."

The first thing I saw when I walked into the Poseidon cabin was Percy and that Annabeth chick…on the floor…having a pillow fight.

Yes, you read my words correctly. A pillow fight.

Who has a pillow fight at 10 at night? Though I must say, it looks like fun.

"Having fun there?" I asked.

The Annabeth chick turned laughing.

"Just showing your brother here my mad pillow fighting skills," she said standing up, "My name's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Lexa Block. So I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you considering..well yeah."

"Haha yeah, that and because I'm your Ancient Greek teacher."

Hm, I wonder what benefits you get for being the teacher's boyfriend's sister…

"Oh cool. Well if you would excuse me, I must sleep now." I said, walking to my bed.

"Yeah, you definitely need sleep since you start sword training tomorrow." Percy reminded me.

Oh yay. WHO HAS TWO THUMBS AND IS GOING TO BE EMBARRASSED IN THE ARENA TOMORROW? This girl!

"Yay." I said, oh so enthusiastically.

Annabeth laughed. "It's not that bad once you get the feel for the sword."

"It's not that. It's the fact that Nico plans on brutally embarrassing me, and I get the vibe that he's not one to back down from his word."

I wonder what would happen if I just start waving the sword around and hope for the best…

Now Percy laughed. "Don't worry I'm in charge of sword training, I'll make sure he doesn't show off his mad skills until you've had at least a couple of lessons."

Oh thank goodness. Having your brother and his girlfriend as your teachers actually doesn't sound too bad-especially since it saves me some embarrassment.

"Well I should probably get back to my cabin. Night Seaweed Brain, night Lexa!" Annabeth said, hugging both Percy and me. And with that, the daughter of Athena was gone.

Boy am I tired. This has been a lot to process. I mean, daughter of Poseidon? My mythology book said he's one of the Big Three gods, so does that mean I'm supposed to be all skilled and powerful? Because my only skill is eating-and I'm really good at it. I can out eat any guy in my class.

Anywho, I guess I'm just nervous because I might not be as epic as people would expects a daughter of Poseidon to be.

I guess I had a worried look on my face because Percy asked me, "What's wrong kiddo?"

So I told him what was on my mind.

"Don't worry Lexa, nobody expects you to get the hang of demigod life right away. It's a working progress really. In the four years and two weeks I've been here, do you know how many times I've nearly died? You'll get used to it."

Mmm, I guess he has a point.

"Thanks, Percy. That actually made me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for. Now go to sleep! It's almost midnight!"

"Aye aye captain!"

**SO this chapter is pretty short, I just wanted to show Percy's reaction to having a little sister. Next chapter will be longer! You guys will get to see how Lexa does in the arena! Review please!**


	5. Swords and Sand Castles

**The Oh So Wonderful Life of Lexa Block 2.0**

**Yay Chapter 5. So I'm thinking about having Lexa go on a quest, but I'm not sure how I would write that. I'm not too good with quests. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

So I woke up early because I heard two people yelling outside me window. I looked outside and saw Travis and a girl I saw yesterday at the campfire. She was yelling at him then too.

I leaned in closer to the window to hear what they were saying.

"TRAVIS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING GRASS KILLER ON OUR CABIN'S ROOF?" The girl from yesterday yelled.

I looked at her roof and saw what used to be a bed of grass. Now it was all brown, dry, and full of weeds.

"Katie, I really think you're overreacting."

So her name is Katie… I think Nico mentioned her yesterday on our tour. Something about being head counselor…

"And why is that?" Katie said, twice as mad as before. I really don't think she appreciates dead grass on her roof.

"Because you're always saying how you love redecorating your roof. Well now you can. See, I did you a favor."

Wow Travis. That logic is just going to get you hit. Hard.

And that's exactly what Katie did. She hit him. Hard.

"Mess with the Demeter cabin and Connor will be the one to burn your shroud."

Oh, that's the Demeter cabin! Wow okay, the grass really should have been a clue…

"Whatever you say, Katherine." Travis said, bowing like Katie was the Queen of England.

"MY NAME IS NOT KATHERINE." And with that, Katie went back inside her cabin.

Eek. Don't mess with Katie this early in the morning apparently.

Since I am incapable of going back to sleep once I've woken up, I might as well go shower. I hate that characteristic by the way. Sometimes I'll wake up at like 4:00 a.m. and I'll end up laying there for hours just staring at my ceiling. It's a curse really.

As I adjusted the water, I thought about how much I missed my mom. It's a weird feeling really, being away from her. I keep thinking that this is just a sleepover or some weekend trip, but it's not. It's time to face the fact that I won't be seeing much of her anymore.

GAH THAT'S HOT. That's what I get for not paying attention. You'd think a daughter of Poseidon would be able to control the temperature of her shower. Sadly, I know nothing about being a daughter of Poseidon.

After my shower, I went down to the arena to try to familiarize myself with swords. I found a box on the floor marked _Extra Swords_ so I took one out and started swinging.

It was kinda heavy, and my hand kept wobbling every which way. I tried attacking a couple of the dummies by lunging forward, but the weight of the sword counteracted my attack and I fell forward-flat on my face.

I can tell I'm going to love sword practice.

I went over to the box to see if there was maybe a lighter sword, but they all felt awkward.

One was really long and I felt like every time I swung, I almost gave myself a haircut. The next one I tried was really wobbly from the hilt and was falling apart. I didn't even try to swing with it. The fourth sword was a fail from the start. It was so heavy that I never got it out of the box.

Oh well, I thought. Maybe Percy can help me find a sword. For now I'll just chill.

I sat in the corner of the arena and took out my iPod from my pocket. Pumped Up Kicks was my current obsession, along with Selena Gomez. I always had the sudden urge to dance whenever I heard one of her songs.

It was really peaceful here. The sun was up, but it was still a little dark and chilly outside. My favorite kind of weather.

I checked the time and saw it was only 6:24. Since breakfast didn't start until around 7:30, I figured I'd just take a nap here. The floor is surprisingly comfortable…

It took about 4 minutes until my eyelids were too heavy to keep open. I had already lost half consciousness and was about to fall asleep when I heard someone come into the arena. They better not interrupt my sleep.

I opened one eye and saw some random chick dressed like she was going to prom. Who dresses like that at camp? Especially if you're going to the arena? Her dress is really cute though.

I think she realized where she was, because her eyes got wide and she walked out, toward the volleyball courts. Must be the effect of being up so early that made her wander in here. Happens to all of us.

Ah well, I can go back to my nap now.

My nap lasted maybe a good 3.5 minutes until someone walked into the arena again. Gah! I just want a nap.

I decided to just turn onto my side, with my back facing the person, and hope they didn't notice me so I could resume my nap. It was probably that girl from before anyway, wandering in here again. Maybe she's looking for someone.

I heard the person jumping around, swinging at the dummies I suppose.

You know I feel like a creeper just laying here on the floor, attempting to take a nap.

I heard what sounded like material tearing. My guess is the person just stabbed the dummy.

Step. Swing. Tear. That's what I heard nonstop for like 10 minutes. This person must really be concentrated on training, because really, how do you not notice a random chick napping on the floor? Unless of course, they're ignoring me…

In which case, how rude! They should at least say good morning!

Well since I feel like an intruder, I guess I'll just crawl out through the side door over there…

I was a little sore, so I had to crawl at like an angle, like the girl from the Ring. By the way, have you ever noticed that the creepy little girls in scary movies are almost always brunettes? Just a thought is all.

Anywho, whilst I was crawling I think the person spotted me because I didn't hear anymore slashing.

"HOLY HADES!"

Yeah, I think I've been spotted.

I stood up and turned around, only to come face to face with Nico. Hm, he looks like he just saw a ghost. Hehe, son of Hades, seeing a ghost? Get it? Yeah, that one never gets any laughs.

"Hey, Nico. How's your morning been so far?"

"It was good until I saw some creepy little brunette girl crawling out the side door of the arena!"

He makes it seem like I gave him a heart attack. It's not like I snuck up on him or anything. I was here first!

"I take offense to that, I am not creepy! And I got here first!"

"Lex, you were hiding in the corner like a sniper, how is that not creepy?"

"Be that as it may, how did you not see me? I mean a girl napping in the corner isn't exactly subtle."

"That is not the point! The point is, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Nearly being the key word in that sentence.

"Well since I didn't actually give you a heart attack, I'm going back to my cabin until breakfast. See you later!"

On my way out of the sword arena, Nico yelled for me to wait.

GAH I just want to nap.

"What?"

"Ready to spare later?"

Oh of course. He just wanted to brag. Again.

"Of course, di Angelo. Of course I am."

**(Hey this is a cute line…)**

"Percy, all these swords are either too heavy or too long!"

Percy has been trying to find me a sword for the past half hour. Not going too well.

I've tried long sword, daggers, knifes, and some cool looking hammer thing-like the one from Thor. None of them felt right.

"Here," Percy said, "why don't you go take a break while I speak with the Hephaestus cabin about making you a weapon."

"Okay, see you at dinner!"

Yes! I get a break. I shall go to the beach!

I walked out of the arena and back to my cabin so I could change into my swim suit thing. You know, I never understood why people call them bathing suits? Nobody bathes in them, so the name is false.

Anywho, I walked into the semi clean cabin and dug through my trunk for my swim wear. Finally I found my board shorts, vans, and my actually swim suit. After I changed, I needed to look for my iPod.

I love to listen to upbeat songs while dancing in the sand like a crazy person. Believe it or not, it calms me.

On my way to the ocean, I remembered that I was supposed to train/fight with Nico. Oh well. I don't have a weapon yet, so he can wait until I find one.

I looked to my left, towards the sword arena. Speak of the devil.

Nico was inside, looking at me, looking extremely confused. He was probably wondering why I was dressed to go swimming. Ah well, I walked faster before he could come out and confront me about ditching him.

When I got to my cabin, it took me a while to find my swim gear because, well, everything is all over the place. I guess that's what happens when two messy teens room together. Chaos forms.

I found my swim stuff underneath Percy's desk, which confused me a little because I could have sworn I put it in my trunk. Whatevs, Percy probably just moved it.

When I got to the ocean, I didn't go in right away. I laid in the sand for a bit, trying to build a sand castle. Ever since I was little, I have always wanted to build a to notch sand castle, and ever time when I am almost done, the water comes and sweeps it away. I refuse to leave until I have made an epic sand castle.

First I moistened some of the sand. Percy hasn't started training me on how to use my powers yet, but I figured out to make wet sand. All I had to do was raise my hand and kind of will the sand to become wet, if that makes any sense.

Next I started making the base of the castle by clumping together until it took the form of a rectangle to make the base.

As I was clumping together the sand for the middle section of my castle, somebody's foot came and squashed my awesome base. Jerk.

I looked up and saw none other than Nico di Angelo. I thought he was supposed to be training in the arena with the Apollo cabin…

"Excuse me sir jerk face, you just stepped on my castle!"

Nico was kinda zoned out, so he jumped a little when I spoke.

"Huh? Oh, my bad," he said, sitting down next to me.

At least show a little of enthusiasm if you're going to obliterate my creation mister!

"So, what brings you here when you should be training?"

"I bailed because I had no partner."

There's plenty of people he could have paired up with, the Apollo cabin is pretty big!

"There's how many Apollo kids and you had no partner?"

"Well you were supposed to train with me, remember?"

"Percy is going to find me a weapon first."

Honestly, I was hoping it would take him a while so I could just chill until then.

"Hm, okay well then I'll wait."

"Whatever floats your boat. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue my sand castle you so rudely crushed."

His eyes lit up when I said sand castle.

"Can I help? I love sand castles!"

I find it humorous that a guy like him enjoys sand castles.

"Seriously? No, you are going to stay away from my castle now. Build one yourself."

"Fine I won't touch you're castle."

Thank you, that's exactly what I wanted.

He stood up and flung his foot at the remains of my castle. THAT BUTT HEAD.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"Eh just for kicks. Hehe, see what I did there?"

I have no words. Nothing.

"Anyway," he said, "I'm going back to my cabin to eat from my food stash."

"Have fun."

As he was leaving, I grabbed a fistful of damp sand and threw it at his back. Then I quickly looked down so it would look like I didn't just assault him.

So you know what that meanie did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?

He got his sword and stuck it right in the middle of my crushed castle, causing the remaining sand to just crumble. NOW I WOULD HAVE TO START OVER. GAH I WISH I KNEW HOW TO USE MY POWERS SO I COULD DROWN HIM.

Nico left after that, without and words. Just a smirk.

Fine di Angelo, you think you got the last laugh, well I have your sword. You won't be laughing for long.

**Oh wow I haven't updated in a while. So you guys are some silent readers..Reviews please! Anyway, still not sure about the whole quest thing.. **


End file.
